In general, a chassis is provided for installing and containing electronic components. For example, components of an electronic device of a computer system are installed and contained in a chassis. With reference to FIG. 1 for a common conventional chassis, the chassis is an enclosed box formed by at least two panels 4A, 4B and provided for installing and containing the electronic components therein, and a connecting component 41 is installed between the panels 4A, 4B for connecting the panels 4A, 4B as shown in the figure, wherein the connecting component 41 is a screw for locking and fixing the adjacent panels 4A, 4B to form a closed box.
With reference to FIG. 2 for another conventional chassis, this conventional chassis comprises a cover 5A and a casing 5B, and the cover 5A is pivotally installed to a side of the casing 5B and pivoted with respect to the casing 5B. By pivoting the cover 5A towards the casing 5B, the cover 5A is covered onto the casing 5B to form an enclosed box for containing the electronic components therein. Similarly, a connecting component is provided for connecting the cover 5A to the casing 5B as shown in the figure, wherein the connecting component 51 is a screw for locking or securing the cover 5A with the casing 5B to close the box.
However, when it is necessary to maintain or repair the electronic device, both of the aforementioned conventional structures have to remove the connecting components 41, 51 by a tool such as a screwdriver first, and such operation is inconvenient and takes time. In view of the drawback of the conventional structure, it is a main subject of the present invention to find a feasible solution to overcome the drawback of the prior art.